randomicity_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Independent Beano Nations
The Independent Beano Nations are a group of nations that have been named in honour of a Beano character. Biffoland *'Capital city:' Bearmingham *'Currency:' Bearseta *'President:' Walt Bearpole This bumbling nation is home to the Biffo the Bear Museum, and the IBN's tallest building, the BearCorp HQ. Its president, Walt Bearpole, is a huge lover of bears and tries as hard as he can to save them. Dennis Island *'Capital city:' Menace City *'Currency:' Menace pound *'President:' Jason Spyker The first of the Independent Beano Nations to be founded, Dennis Island is a country that manufactures catapults, pea shooters and whoopee cushions. Its president, Jason Spyker, has been a huge lifelong fan of Dennis the Menace. Dodgerran *'Capital city:' Escapetown *'Currency:' Dodge dollar *'President:' Robert Dodge-Viper The largest of the Independent Beano Nations, Dodgerran bans strict parents and teachers. Dodge books are the main industry in Dodgerran. Its president, Robert Dodge-Viper, is a huge fan of the Dodge car company, hence his name. Gnashingland *'Capital city:' Tooth *'Currency:' Gnasheuro *'President:' Miguel Wire Gnashingland is located right next to Dennis Island. Every dog in this nation is an Abbysinian Wire-Haired Tripe Hound. It bans softy dogs such as Poodles. Ivystein *'Capital city:' Dungaree Town *'Currency:' Terrible pound *'President:' Dirk Messy This nation is populated by naughty toddlers and adults who make a huge mess. Its president, Dirk Messy, lives up to his name and always messes up his office. Minxino *'Capital city:' Beretalia *'Currency:' Minx mark *'President:' Andrew Werdna Everyone in Minxino wears berets, even the dogs and cats! Its president, Andrew Werdna, loves dressing up as Minnie the Minx, his hero. Numskull Nation *'Capital city:' Braintree *'Currency:' Numskull pound *'President:' Tristan Mann This small nation is mostly mountainous, but is famous for its research on the human skull. Its president, Tristan Mann, is also a doctor. Rebel's Country *'Capital city:' Rudetown *'Currency:' Rebel dollar *'President:' Tyson Aggrobat This nation is populated by rebels, hence its name. Everyone has bad manners and they refuse to say please and thank you. Its president, Tyson Aggrobat, thinks manners are a myth. Softopolis *'Capital city:' City of Flowers *'Currency:' Gumdrops *'President:' Daisy Blossom The only one of the Independent Beano Nations to have a female president, this nation is populated by softies, softies and more softies. It has had an ongoing rivalry with Dennis Island, another Independent Beano Nation. They have gumdrops as their currency since they find normal coins too tough. The Basherlands *'Capital city:' Riot City *'Currency:' Basherland pound *'President:' Franklin Basher This nation has a much similar lifestyle to Rebel's Country - but in a much tougher way. The Basherlandians wreck schools and chase after teachers. The Snootchelles *'Capital city:' Castleford *'Currency:' Snootchellean dollar *'President:' Algernon V. Bowshmidt XI The main centre of tourism, this nation has a very wealthy population and many hotels and swimming pools, similar to Dennis Island. Whizztopia *'Capital city:' Speedly *'Currency:' Whizz yen *'President:' Maximillian Landspeed Whizztopians love to exercise and break land speed records. That's why buildings in Whizztopia are mostly gyms, stadiums and race tracks. Category:Beano